Ce monde qui n'est pas le mien
by Shaar-Lie
Summary: Charlie Williams, jeune fille de 16 ans se retrouve dans un monde parallèle qui n'est pas le sien : Le monde des sorciers à l'école des maraudeurs. Arrivera-t-elle à s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement ? Sirius/OC, Remus/OC ou James/OC, à vous de lire !


**Notes de l'auteur**

Bha déjà, bonjour à vous. Tout est à Rowling, sauf quelques personnages et l'histoire.  
Ce sera soit une James Potter/OC, soit une Remus Lupin/OC, soit une Sirius Black/OC.  
Vous l'aurez deviné, ça promet d'être très ambigüe.  
Bonne lecture !  
Laissez des reviews si l'envie vous en prend ! )

**Square One**

Le soleil plombe sur ma tête alors que je me tiens, debout, devant ce qui sera désormais ma nouvelle maison. Elle est immense, on dirait presque un manoir ou une villa. Dire que je me retrouve ici à cause d'un si grand hasard. C'est terrible de penser que je ne reverrai jamais ma famille, mes amis, ceux à qui je tiens. Et c'est encore pire de penser que ça ne me dérange même pas. Je lève doucement les yeux vers le ciel, me brûlant presque les yeux à cause du soleil, très fort en ce mois d'août. Un seul nuage prend place dans le ciel, incongru à côté de toute cette étendue de bleu. Il est comme moi, au fond. Pas à place, sauf qu'il n'a pas le choix d'y rester. Mon nom est Charlie, Charlie Lester, et je suis prise au piège dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien.

**°Une semaine auparavant, chez nous.**

« Charlie ! 'On se lève là haut ! Il est taaaard !! »

Ça, c'est ma mère qui me demande gentiment de me lever. Un dimanche matin à neuf heures, qui plus est. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas agréable du tout. Je pousse un grognement et me couche sur le ventre, installant mon oreiller sur ma tête, dans une vaine tentative pour couvrir les cris de ma folle de mère, qui hurle de plus belle en bas.

« Charliiiie !! Réveille-toi ma chérie ! On part à onze heures ! »

Nouveau grognement de ma part. Attendez un peu. Retour en arrière. Il se passe quoi, à onze heures ? Merde. Je repousse l'oreiller, me redresse d'un bond et m'extirpe de mon lit plus vite que la lumière : Je dois à tout prix prendre une douche avant que mon frère n'y entre, il lui faut toujours des heures pour la prendre. Et hop ! J'ouvre la porte, descend mes escaliers en manquant de tomber par trois fois pour finalement atteindre la porte ! …Verrouillée. Je soupire de découragement alors que ma mère pouffe de rire à deux mètres de moi. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'avoir une réaction quelconque. Maintenant, j'en ai pour une bonne demi-heure d'attente, au minimum.

M'enfin, aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale pour la famille Lester. En effet, tous les ans, on se rend chez ma grand-mère Mary, qui habite en Écosse. Elle habite dans un coin perdu aux abords d'une énorme forêt et d'un lac tout aussi immense. Un endroit parfait pour construire un parc aquatique ou quelque chose dans le genre, et pourtant, personne ne s'y aventure jamais. Moi, j'adore y aller. Bon, d'accord, elle n'a ni ordinateur, ni électricité, ni télévision, ni… Bref, on y vit vraiment à l'ancienne, mais les paysages de l'endroit sont sublimes.

« Tu as faim ? », me demande ma mère.

« Mm… Il reste des Frosted Flakes ? »

J'adore les Frosted Flakes. Ce sont les meilleures céréales du monde, j'en mange à presque tous les matins : Rien de mieux pour commencer une belle journée qu'un bol de Frosted Flakes avec un peu de lait ! Ma mère ne me répond même pas, se contentant de me tendre la boite que j'attrape d'un bond. Je m'en verse une bonne quantité dans un bol immense et j'y ajoute un tout petit peu de lait. Ça, c'est le secret de la recette : mettre très peu de lait. 

Sinon, les céréales perdent leur croquant et c'est beaucoup moins bon. Mon p'tit frère, Sam, n'a jamais compris la technique.

En parlant de mon petit frère, j'ai le temps de me resservir trois fois avant qu'il ne sorte enfin de la salle de bain. Vous pouvez être certains que je n'aurai plus d'eau chaude ! Qui a dit que c'est les filles qui passent le plus de temps aux toilettes ? Foutaises. Je m'engouffre d'un bon dans la pièce, sans oublier de fusiller mon frère du regard et d'avaler une dernière bouchée de mon déjeuner, pressée de me laver au plus vite.

Évidemment, il ne reste plus une goutte d'eau chaude, je me contente donc d'une douche froide. Mais bon, je dois dire que j'apprécie, j'y suis habituée désormais et ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. En sortant de la douche, je prends le temps de m'observer dans le miroir. Je suis plutôt jolie. Enfin, je crois bien. Je ne suis pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus ! J'ai de longs cheveux brun-chocolats ondulés, qui m'arrivent aux omoplates. Mes yeux, d'un gris très foncé et surmontés de cils moyennement longs, sont très bizarres. Normalement, les yeux gris ont un minimum de « bleu », pas les miens. Les miens tendent plutôt à aller vers le vert, ce qui donne un mélange vraiment très bizarre. Moi, je les aime bien, mes yeux. Mon regard descend vers le reste de ma silhouette. Je ne suis pas mince, mais alors pas du tout. J'ai même pas mal de formes je dois dire. Des hanches pas du tout étroites, une poitrine très acceptable. Un beau corps, dans l'ensemble. Très féminin. Ce que je préfère reste cependant mes lèvres. Elles sont d'un rose si foncé qu'elles en paraissent presque rouges, ce qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ma peau rosée qui ne bronze pas du tout. Je fais un dernier sourire à mon reflet avant de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du corps.

Je monte les escaliers en courant presque, il est déjà dix heures. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir un décompte dans ma tête. Ça m'énerve un peu, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être pressée ! Comme tous les matins, je commence par sécher mes cheveux, ce qui me prend quinze longues minutes. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon miroir pour m'assurer que je suis présentable. Ils tombent en belles boucles naturellement frisées de chaque côté de mon visage, tout est parfait. J'ouvre donc mon armoire, prête à m'habiller.

Mon style est un peu bizarre. On pourrait peut-être le qualifier de très légèrement « Punk ». J'attrape une paire de Jeans déchirés à quelques endroits ainsi qu'un t-shirt multicolore, orné de diverses inscriptions noires que je ne prends même pas la peine de lire. J'attrape une chaussette rouge, l'autre bleue et j'enfile ensuite une paire de converses brunes… Enfin, elles ont été brunes autrefois. Aujourd'hui, elles ont perdu leur couleur d'origine à plusieurs endroits et sont recouverte de coutures multicolores, preuves de leurs aventures dans les bois, la boue, la neige ou le sable. J'attrape aussi une écharpe violette que je mets autour de mon cou. Évidemment, je n'attache pas mes cheveux ! Pour finir, j'attrape une minuscule chaine en or au bout de laquelle pend une plume dorée et l'attache autour de mon cou. C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère Mary, elle sera surement ravie de me voir la porter. Je ne me maquille pas. Je déteste le faire et je me trouve très jolie au naturel, de toute façon.

Un coup d'œil à mon cadran me révèle qu'il est déjà dix heures quarante-cinq. Nous partons dans quinze minutes. D'ailleurs, un nouveau cri de ma mère me le confirme :

« Charlie ! Ton père est en bas ! Dépêches-toi ! »

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, me contentant de descendre les escaliers à pleine vitesse, mes valises à la main. Je pousse finalement la porte d'entrée et m'engouffre dans la voiture. Mon frère y est déjà, cheveux blonds devant le visage, ses yeux bleus rivés à l'écran de son jeu vidéo portatif. Je lève les yeux au ciel et jette mes valises derrière, à côté de celles de mon petit frère. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, mes parents nous rejoignent dans la voiture. Je demande à mon père de mettre le lecteur CD de la voiture en marche et notre voyage s'amorce aux douces mélodies de Coldplay, mon groupe favori.

Le paysage défile doucement devant mes yeux alors que je me perds dans mes pensées. J'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment sur cette visite chez notre grand-mère. Mon regarde s'arrête sur le visage de mon père, que j'aperçois dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attarde longtemps à détailler chaque traits de son visage, le cœur serré, avant d'attraper un livre dans ma valise à l'arrière, détournant le regard par la même occasion.

Au bout de longues heures de route, nous atteignons enfin le petit chemin cabossé, qui mène à un sentier, qui lui mène chez grand-mère Mary. Quand je disais qu'elle habitait au milieu de nulle part !

« Je vais aller stationner la voiture un peu plus loin, prenez vos valises. », dit mon père.

J'extirpe donc mes deux énormes valises du coffre de la voiture et, sans attendre mon frère et ma mère, j'engage ma marche dans le sentier. Plus j'avance, plus les voix de mon frère et de ma mère me semblent lointaines. Jusqu'à ce que je ne les entende plus du tout. La semelle de mes espadrilles n'étant pas très épaisse, je sens tout le relief du sol sous mes pieds. C'est ce que je préfère des converses, j'ai toujours apprécié cette sensation.

Tout à coup, j'entends comme un énorme cri, suivit de pas rapides qui proviennent de derrière moi. Mon cœur bat deux fois plus vite et ma respiration s'accélère. Et je me mets à courir. Courir encore et encore, toujours plus vite. Courir pour m'éloigner de cette chose qui me poursuit. Dans les livres, il fait toujours noir dans les moments angoissants. Actuellement, il fait très clair, le soleil illumine la forêt autour de moi et pourtant je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute mon existence. Mon erreur fatale se produit alors : Je trébuche sur une racine. Je tends les bras, puis, plus rien. Le néant total.

**Poudlard, époque des Maraudeurs, Infirmerie.**

Tous mes membres m'élancent violemment, j'ai l'impression que le simple fait de rester éveillée me demande un effort terrible. Je n'ai probablement même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux. Autour de moi, plusieurs bruits se disputent la place. J'entends des voix, des pas, des haussements de tons. Et pourtant, je ne discerne rien. Tout me semble comme mêlé à une boue inconsistante, quelque chose qui m'empêche de comprendre clairement ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Je sens alors une main, qui soulève ma tête. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'on a fait couler un liquide dans ma bouche. Je m'étouffe à moitié avec ce dernier. Il ne 

goûte rien. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Mes sens sont si engourdis, je ne suis sûre de rien. Environ quinze secondes après avoir avalé cette gorgée, tout devient clair.

J'ouvre mes yeux et les posent sur la femme qui se tient devant moi. Elle est plutôt jeune, et semble inquiète. À ses côtés se tient un vieil homme qui porte une très longue barbe argenté. Ses yeux, surmontés d'une paire de lunettes en demi-lunes, sont fixés sur moi.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? », me demande-t-il.

« Je… Fatiguée. »

Tiens ? Je peux parler ? Je m'attendais à ce que ma voix soit un râle informe, mais on dirait bien que je m'exprime à peu près normalement. C'est bien.

« Où suis-je ? Et où sont mes parents ? », je demande.

« Vous êtes à Poudlard, et j'ai bien peur que vos parents soient très loin d'ici. »

Son ton est bizarre, comme s'il cherchait à m'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il me parle un peu comme les médecins qui doivent annoncer à des proches que leur patient souffre d'une maladie grave.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Écoutez mademoiselle, je ne tournerai pas indéfiniment autour du pot. Vous n'êtes plus chez vous. Vous venez de traverser une sorte de… passage. Et il vous est impossible de retourner là d'où vous venez »

Lentement, je digère ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Je serais dans une sorte de monde parallèle, alors ?

« Exactement. »

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais parlé à voix haute. Peut-être que je rêve ? Peut-être que je vais bientôt me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un terrible cauchemar. Pourquoi la réponse m'est elle venue si vite ? On aurait dit que je savais… Et pourtant, quand je croise le regard de cet homme, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci est bien réel. La dure réalité me frappe alors : Je ne reverrai plus jamais ma famille. Je ne me fâche pas. À vrai dire, je réagis à peine. Je suis une optimiste de nature après tout. J'ai toujours caché ma tristesse derrière un masque de bonne humeur inconditionnelle. Je sais que je peux le faire une nouvelle fois. Pour marquer le début de ce théâtre, je dis d'une voix ferme :

« Bien. Je veux en apprendre beaucoup sur ce monde, alors. »

**Fin du Flash Back°**

Les Potter, ce sont eux qui vont désormais m'héberger. Du moins, pour les vacances. Je passerai la majeure partie de l'année dans l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Une école de sorcellerie. Cette histoire de mondes parallèles est terriblement 

complexe. Dumbledore a cependant été très clair sur un point : Ma magie est très différente de celle de ce monde, et si je n'apprends pas à la contrôler, elle peut s'avérer être très malheureuse.

Ce monde est bizarre, mais pas si différent du mien. Peut-être que j'y vivrai bien, après tout. Enfin… J'espère que je réussirai au moins à donner cette illusion. Alors que je marche vers le portail qui marque l'entrée de la demeure des Potter, la dernière image qui me traverse l'esprit est celle de mon père, que j'ai si consciencieusement regardée dans le miroir. Je réalise alors quelque chose. Une phrase : C'était prévu. Je savais.


End file.
